lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas Events
The 2015 Christmas Event 'introduced four new gifts to the game. These are the Fiery Gift of Lumber ''(which contains the Fire Axe), the Wobbly Gift of Uncertainty (which contains the Wobblebobble), the Poorly Wrapped Gift from Bob (which contains Lump of Coal), and the Happy Red Gift of Fun (which contains the Red Ball). These gifts are very unique and each has a special use. Thus, these gifts still remain very valuable despite years of circulation in the community market. FireGift.png|Image of the Fiery Gift of Lumber, which was introduced during the 2016 Christmas Event. Coalgift.png|The Poorly Wrapped Gift from Bob, also known as the "Coal Gift". RobloxScreenShot12282015_181304345.png|An image of the Fire Axe, an axe that can be unboxed from teh Fiery Gift of Lumber. Wobblebobble.png|Wobblebobble, also called as the "Noob Head", specializes in balancing vehicles when attached. Boxed red ball.png|The Red Ball, well-known for potentially having special numbers on it. The '''2016 Christmas Event added a lot more content when compared to the 2015 Christmas Event, as there were not five, but nine new items were introduced during this event. Four different variants of Icicle Lights, which are strangly still for sale, were introduced and six new gifts were added, these are the BIG GIFT, the Sweet Gift (which contains the ''Candy Cane Axe), the Happy Blue Gift of Fun ''(which contains the ''Blue Ball), the Jingly Gift of Jingles ''(which contains the ''Sleigh), the Acceptable Gift from Bob ''(which contains the ''Spork), and the Wobblier Gift of Less Certainty ''(which contains the ''Wobblierbobblier). After more than a month, the Winter Games Event also took place, which exclusively added Snowglow Wood, the Winter Cabin, the Taiga Peak, and the Wood R Us Pit (a grave like hole). Bold and Brash was also added in this event. There is a puzzle about it, check these pages for more information. *BIG GIFT, Numbered Cube *Shrine of the Sight, Cavern of the Sight *Bold and Brash Cf82088926b3a7524912c05b37cba81e.png|The Sleigh, the first event-exclusive vehicle. BlueGift.png|An image of the Happy Blue Gift of Fun. 4dd25b2ea91b2a2c52759c531e0bd665.png|The Blue Ball, another ball that may potentially contain special numbers. candy cane Boxie.png|A boxed Candy Cane Axe, an item that comes from the Sweet Gift when unboxed. WoodRUsHole.png|The Wood R Us Hole, a mysterious dugout that was both added and removed for no reason. The '''2017 Christmas Event' reintroduced some similar items that was previously added in past Christmas Events. The Joyful Green Gift of High Quality Charm (which contains the Green Ball), the Wobbly Gift Of High Confidence, (which contains a re-texture of the Wobblebobble), The Gift of Great Times, (which contains the CHICKEN AXE), an axe that was previously a simple inside joke inside the game files, and The Golden Gift Of Golden Times, (which contains the Golden Toilet), a broken re-texture of the Toilet, and the Modern Gift,(which contains a painting named 06 In Full Context). ModernGiftUnboxed.png|06 In Full Context, a very unique painting which was introduced during the 2017 Christmas Event. GoldenToiletBoxed.png|A boxed Golden Toilet, an item that comes from the The Golden Gift Of Golden Times when unboxed. Joyful green gift of high quality charm.png|An image of the Joyful Green Gift of High Quality Charm. Green222Ball.png|An image of the Green Ball, with the special number '222". Screen_Shot_2017-12-25_at_12.49.21.png|A Bobbily Wobbily, a retexture of the Wobblebobble. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Update Category:Events Category:Christmas 2015 Category:Christmas 2016 Category:Christmas 2017